


i cant stand you.

by prettiest_binnie



Series: i cant stand you [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Family Problems, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Power Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Switch Kim Seungmin, Switch Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Tags May Change, Top Bang Chan, Top Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, a lot of smut, asexual changbin, han jisung has daddy issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettiest_binnie/pseuds/prettiest_binnie
Summary: han jisung. you're average college student with drug problems and daddy issues. he cant fix himself so his boyfriend, campus administration member yang jeongin leaves it to himself to get jisung back to himself.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Series: i cant stand you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135412
Kudos: 28





	i cant stand you.

"you're such a dick hwang!"  
jisung yells out loud as he loses his 3rd game of Mario cart against hyunjin.

"you just suck ass jisung."  
hyunjin teased the boy. jisung rolled his eyes and pulled his vape pen out of his bag.

"ah! no not in my dorm, bin and I already got caught last week for some weed."  
hyunjin pulled the pen away from jisungs mouth and took it into his hand.

"you're so boring hwang what the fuck."  
jisung pouted and changbin took the pen from hyunjins hand, inhaling the nicotine himself.

"wow, you don't give a fuck we got campus administration on our asses huh bin?"  
hyunjin scoffed as changbin blew the smoke into an air vent, passing the pen back to jisung.

"no, I kinda don't. plus isn't innie on ca? we'll be fine."  
changbin shrugged his shoulders as jisung passed him back the vape. a knock was heard on the door a few minutes later. jisung stuffed the pen back into his bag and changbin quickly exhaled the smoke as hyunjin got to the door.

"oh hey min thank god, I wasn't smoking this time it was them."  
hyunjin put his hands up in surrender as he watched the small boy with his campus administration pin on his vest smelled hyunjins breath.

"you're good jin hyung. you two, drug test in the office. and jisung in calling innie."  
jisung felt his heart in his throat.

"no Minnie come on! you cant do that! innie doesn't have to know!"  
jisung shyly smiled, changbin picked him up off the floor and kissed hyunjins cheek on his way to the office.

"huh..he doesn't do that a lot..."  
hyunjin smiled, touching the place changbin kissed him.

~~

"jisung were you doing marijuana before you went to changbin and hyunjin hyungs dorm?"  
jisung blushed and turned his head away.

"hey! it was off campus!"  
changbin rolled his eyes, arms crossed.

"mh. it's showing up on your drug test, gonna add that to the list for jeongin."  
jisung groaned. seungmin was merciless when it came to jisung and his drug use, he always told jeongin everything that he saw.

"changbin we have signs for smoking established areas come on."  
seungmin rolled his eyes as he typed away on his computer.

"It was in the moment! Mario cart was getting intense as hell."  
changbin threw up his arms in confusion.

"god sometimes I wished hyunjin had more of an influence on you."  
seungmin sighed and made a call on his phone.

"that was innie jisung, good luck."

~~

"sungie!"  
jisung woke himself up from his short sleep, he saw jeongin right in front of him before he knew it.

"oh hi, baby- ow! innie! d-don't pull my ear!"  
jeongin grabbed jisung by his ear dragging him out of the office and into an outside area.

"what the fuck jisung?!"  
jeongin crossed his arms and waited for jisungs response.

"Hey, I'm sorry! old habits die hard I couldn't help it!"  
jeongin calmed himself with deep breaths and turned back to jisung. he pulled the boy into a hug and kissed his head.

"you said it'd be a week..."  
jisung sighed as well and wrapped his arms around jeongins waist.

"I know...I got lost in the moment I couldn't help it."  
jeongin smiled. as much as it was hard helping jisung keep his drug use low he still loved him and wouldn't trade him for anyone else.

"that's okay, can we try again next week?"  
jisung nodded against jeongins chest, planting a small kissed on the younger soft stomach.

"h-hyungie that tickles."  
jeongin giggled, jisung smiled brightly hearing the youngers laugh.

"ugh, I'm beat can I go take a smoke?"  
jisung pouted at jeongin and he just rolled his eyes playfully.

"fine but it's one smoke or not getting fucked for a week."  
the older made a shocked face and jeongin looked at him smugly, he knew what worked for jisung and couldn't help but use it against him.

"fine, whatever. I won't use my pen."  
jeongin extended his hand and jisung placed the vape inside the boys hand.

"sung, all of it."  
jisung made a sound of annoyance and opened the bottom zipper, handing jeongin his pack of cigarettes, extra vape, and meth.

"thanks, baby."  
jeongin kissed jisung on the lips and confiscated his stuff into his bag.

"can we go out for ice cream?"  
jisung asked as they walked through the campus.

"mhm, why not?"  
jeongin wrapped his arm around his boyfriend.

~~

(living conditions for reference:  
seungmin and chan  
minho and felix  
jeongin and jisung  
changbin and hyunjin)

"wheres sung?"  
minho asked as he, hyunjin, changbin, and felix sat in the basement of his and felixs dorm.

"probably getting his ass beat by jeongin."  
hyunjin answered as he lit up a cigarette.

"ew, cigarettes are for old people you fucking dinosaur."  
felix joked as he passed his blunt to minho.

"you don't expect me to use one of those pens that sungie uses do you?"  
hyunjin laughed. the one thing he would never take is probably a vape.

"true I guess."  
hyunjin inhaled the smoke and pulled changbins lips to his, opening his mouth the smoke going to changbins mouth.

"fuck that looked hot, I wished chan smoked, the fucking kinks that man would come up with."  
minho licked his lips, changbin giggled, and wrapped his arms around hyunjin.

"I'm free to fuck if chan lets you."  
felix laughs as minhos face turned red.

"wouldn't dream of it lix, don't get me wrong you're fucking hot but I don't think chan would let me."  
Minho smiled back at the boy.

"your loss."  
felix took a shot of tequila from the table.

"i do have this one guy in mind though."  
feix explained as he downed the shot.

"oh please tell."  
hyunjin was paying attention now.

"you know seungminnie?"  
changbin gasped.

"kim seungmin from the campus administration?!"  
changbin exaggerated his question.

"yeah oh fuck id give anything to see him under me."  
felix threw his head back and groaned.

"oh, dude he's a top."  
minho added.

"exactly! god, imagine how perfect? THE kim seungmin bottoming to "subby" lee felix?"  
felix grinned. he was the last person you would expect to top. the boy wore short skirts that showed his ass and crop tops paired with lacey underwear. he was the school himbo whore but in bed, he was a different person.

"now that you mention it that would be pretty great."  
hyunjin smirked and inhaled more of the cigarette.

~~

"what do you guys think?"  
at some point, they had moved to felixs room and now hyunjin was trying on felixs skirts.

"looks, cute baby."  
changbin smiled at his high boyfriend who was shaking his ass.

"Binnie! do you mind if I touch jinnie?"  
changbin looked up from his phone at felix who was sitting on the floor next to changbin.

"yeah just go easy on him. and no kissing."  
felix thanked him and kissed his cheek. changbin made a sound of disgust and wiped his cheek. normally any other person wouldn't let their lover have sex or let other people touch them but changbin didn't mind too much because he didn't like having sex anyway so he didn't want to take that experience fully away from hyunjin so he let him do it with Felix every once in a while. hyunjin didn't have any feelings for his close friends who he had sex because he knew changbin was his actual boyfriend and respected his sexuality in ways changbin was more than thankful for.

minho was kind of passed out in the corner rambling about something to do with chan to changbin. felix and hyunjin were giggling in the corner as felix marked hyunjins lower collarbone with light marks. there was a knock on the door and felix got off hyunjin to open it.

"oh seungmin what's up?"  
felix tried standing upright after noticing who it was.

"I'm just looking for jisung is he with you guys- god you smell like alcohol."  
seungmin scrunched his nose up and coughed.

"oh ha yeah sorry about that we were drinking a bit. jisungs not here though pretty boy. probably with innie right now."  
seungmin sighed and felix stared at him for a good minute.

"you're pretty seungie."  
felix complimented the boy who was trying to contact jisung.

"huh? o-oh thank you."  
seungmin smiled and a light blush grew on his face.

"seungie?"  
felix called out to the boy who was about to leave.

"can i kiss you..?"  
seungmins face turned red. 

"s-sorry I uh I'm not looking for anything relationship wise lix."

"a kiss doesn't always lead to a relationship min unless you haven't kiss anyone?"  
seungmins ear perked up and his face turned into a frown.

"Hey, I've kissed plenty of people! you know how many people I've topped short guy?"  
seungmin put his hand behind felix, resting it on the door frame of the dorm room.

"n-no but I wanna find out."  
felix licked his lips and seungmin kissed him roughly. felix took seungmins hand from his wall and led him into the dorm room, quickly shutting the door and throwing seungmin on the couch.

"not so high and mightly anymore huh seungie baby? sorry, hun, I don't bottom."  
seungmin smirked and they connected lips again, before seungmin could even get felixs shirt off he heard changbin calling him.

"hey lixie wheres the bathroom minhos drunk- Woah shit-"  
felix rolled his eyes.

"third room to the left now fuck off!"  
felix flipped changbin off and seungmin took this opportunity to flip them.

"don't cuss baby boy it's not pretty."  
felix rolled his eyes and went for seungmins neck, the boy softly moaned and felix flipped himself back on top.

"do me a favor and lay there like the pretty pillow princess you were made to be."  
felix grinded on top of seungmin, that's when his phone started to ring again.

"what the fuck do you want innie?"  
seungmin picked up the phone aggravated.

"fuck yeah give me a minute shit."  
seungmin sighed and hung up the phone.

"work lix, let's finish this sometime later?"  
felix got off of seungmin and nodded.

"fuck I was so close."  
felix sighed as seungmin walked out the door

**Author's Note:**

> oml how did i write 11,381 words- pls enjoy


End file.
